


To rule this planet by your side

by twoheartsx



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Boys Kissing, Complex Emotions, Depression, Dib helps Zim take over the world, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow build I think, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib wouldn't mind the world being destroyed if he destroyed it with Zim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To rule this planet by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you guys think. If I forgot to tag anything or missed anything let me know.

In some twisted way something like this was to be expected. A few words thrown around. Insane, weird, things of that degree. Small things that in the light of day where much bigger. Maybe it was what was at night though. Night gave time for thoughts, saving or sacrificing and both sounded tempting. A need for righteousness, to seem stable and most importantly, to be cared for. A basic human need and yet even that need slowly gave way to anger and depression. A silent need to be noticed by the one person whom never had time suddenly made way to its own anger. Because it shouldn’t take this much to have the love of an absent father. A father whom should have been there to begin with. Screaming of what was assumed real and not shouldn’t make a difference. To believe in something with solid, firm proof in front of you and be told, you are psychotic was hard. The joy of finally thinking you’ve proven that indeed you aren’t crazy to find no one believes you. Not even the ones who should the most. A father, who is absent and never allows even the smallest of idealistic talk to be in place. A sister, who by all rights should support you. Who has felt the coldness of absent fathers with no time for the child he made. A sister, who treats him like an embarrassment and not a big brother. Family that should have each other back instead drive nails in. Who mock and label like all the kids at school, like everyone. It gets old and tiresome. It ruins the idea that the world is worth saving. Because the only one who even listens in the slightest, who sees things in similar light, seeks to destroy the world. Even if they don’t always see the same isn’t it the line between destroying and saving the world that keeps them on different sides. So, late at night when no one is awake. Dib makes his choice. The world will pay for deeming him insane and never listening to him. They will all see and he would laugh in their faces as they all seen he wasn’t crazy. He was a hero, he was going to save them, but not anymore. Being the nice guy never got him anywhere. At least being the bad guy he had someone who would listen to him and believe him. He had a friend. He currently sat at the lunch table, joined by his companion. Once his enemy now his partner. The green skinned alien looked him over. 

“Dib-worm, are you sure you wish to aid in the destruction of earth? You yourself are human.” Zim asked. Dib scuffs, resting his face in his hand. Human or not made no difference. This world would suffer for its mistreatment of Dib. He could careless of his fate once the earth was taken by the aliens. 

“What happens to me means nothing. Just be sure I have front row seats to the destruction of this filthy planet.” Dib said. Zim grins, it's his usual evil smirk and for once Dib enjoys that look. For the first time in his life he found someone who he could relate to. Someone who understood him. 

“That, my dear filthy human Dib, I can give you.” Zim said, reaching his hand over the table. They shake hands, a mutual promise. Dib allows him the world and Zim allows Dib the chance to ruin it with him. To watch it fall to ruin. It’s a fair trade. 

Taking over the planet had been a slow process. They started with faking Dib’s death. It would be easier for both of them if Dib lived with Zim. This involved faking the brown eyed boy's death. They went with something a bit flashy and grotusque. Something that would get the point of no survival across. Zim and Dib staged a murder, making it seem like the killer has bashed in Dib’s head with a rock. Then slit his throat and stabbed him five times for good measure. Dib was fascinated by the idea of Zim being able to clone him and do those violent things to clone. Mostly the whole process of cloning. It was interesting to say the least, the science in it. It was for most people a hard to grasp concept, but Dib wasn’t most people. He was sure no one would miss or worry about him, but just to be safe he made it seem he had died a horrible death. Part of him hoped his dad or even Gaz might feel a bit sorry for their treatment of him. Maybe some of the kids at school. He doubted it, but a small part of him hoped. The world went on without him as expected and Dib didn’t know why he had faith that anyone on this filthy planet would notice his missing. 

One person noticed his absence. Zim complained one day after school how he missed having Dib around. Class just wasn’t the same without him and Dib couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that thought. Zim missed him despite the fact they lived together. It made Dib feel wanted in a strange way. Zim had always been there for him and listened to him. They had a weird relationship, but it was nice. Dib couldn’t complain and despite the fact he was forced to spend most his time in the house, due to them needed to hide the fact he was still alive, it was better than before. At least now he was listened to and in a weird way cared for. He would take care and someone to listen to over freedom any day. 

Somewhere along the way Dib had picked up the habit of smoking. Years of helping Zim had changed his perspective and he wasn’t a young child anymore. He was now seventeen and they were nearing the end of their goal. Well Zim’s mission. Dib just wanted to make the world pay and maybe get someone to care for him. He just wanted acceptance. Dib’s new habit of smoking was small and yet it still irked Zim. Dib would smoke three or four a day and every time he did Zim would glare at him. Dib wouldn’t call this a habit now that he thought about it. He had stopped for a month one time. He did it more out of convenience or just to do it. It wasn’t something he had to do and if so chose he could stop. It didn’t hinder the plans so there was no use in putting an end to his new found object of acting. 

A roof proved to be a good place to go and think. Dib sat, feet hanging over the edge. Zim, for once, joined him. Dib figured he never did before because he was unaware this was where Dib went to think. Zim seemed to find it peaceful as well. He looked over at Dib, his face seeming sad. World dominance was close and yet something was bother Zim. Dib had an idea of what it was and he wa just waiting for the, not so small anymore, green alien to ask. After what seems like forever, Zim finally opens his mouth. “Dib-worm, you’re a defect too aren’t you?” Zim asked. Dib supposed he was. In his own way. To humans, to his kind yes. He was just crazy. No one believed him and he was sure if earth worked like Zim’s planet then he would have been sent far away as well. 

“In a way yes. I was made up of science because my dad thought kids were a great thing to have. Too bad he forgot he wasn’t fit for fathership.” Dib said, a bitterness in his voice. “I’m just some insane kid to him, to everyone.” Dib added. Zim stood up. 

“I think you, as you are right now, are just fine.” Zim said, placing a hand on Dib’s shoulder. It’s for a moment and then it's gone. The Irken walks away, giving one last glance back. “I’m glad to know I’m not the only defect.” Zim said. Dib gave a small hmph, looking back over at the slow rising sun. Morning was beautiful from this angle. 

“You know you don’t have to listen to the tallest anymore.” Dib said. Zim looks up from the book he was reading to stare at the human. They had managed to take the earth and enslave the humans. Zim was know the same height as Dib, who was twenty and full grown. In a sense Zim could be the tallest. He had the potential, something Dib had pointed out many times. Zim liked the idea, but at the same time was content with his place on earth. “You could rule over the Irken race since you are taller now.” Dib added. Zim sat his book down, eyeing the boy who was currently working through formulas. It was something he did for fun, similar to the smoking. That had lasted for a year or so, but died out. It was often that Dib switched up what he found fun to do. Videos games, smoking, solving formulas, sitting on the roof for hours thinking. It always changed up, but most he did around Zim. 

“I would if you would rule by my side.” Zim says. It was risky, but somehow he knew it would be fine. Because Dib had been here all the time. Maybe a little more time or forever wouldn’t hurt. Dib sets his pencil down, looking at Zim. He seemed to be looking for any sign that the alien was joking. Trying to make a jab at humor. 

“Do you really mean that?” Dib asks. It sounds like a cationous question. Something in his voice says he hopes so. He hopes with every fiber of his being, every cell in huis human body, that Zim is serious. 

“I do.” Zim said. His cheeks flushed in a way that's caught between embarrassment and an emotion he can’t identify. He can’t find the meaning of the emotion nor the source. He accepts it though, because he knows as human as Dib is, even he lacks the understanding of this emotion. A basic feeling that most humans knew. A basic emotion that served to remind Zim and Dib, they weren’t normal and they never could be. Because when the need for physical comfort came. When their cheeks flushed and hearts raced, neither of them could place it and blamed petty things. They didn’t know how to read into their own emotions and that’s what made them defected. Because Dib should have knew. Dib was human and he felt, but that was the issue because he didn’t. He felt in absence and in pieces. He felt with his mind and nothing with his heart. Logic and science and codes and none of it fit in. Dib, as human as he was, wasn’t human enough and he couldn’t ever be. Because humans knew what love was, Dib didn’t. 

“Then we’ll rule the world together.” Dib says. He feels his heart skip a beat and reminds himself, he doesn’t know love. He doesn’t understand it and can’t fit a reason on paper. Zim smiles at him and it’s another error. Irken’s didn’t have feelings and if they did they shouldn’t show them. Another error in the code, another glitch that is unfixable and somehow Dib accepts that. Because sometimes a few bugs in the system are okay. 

It was a feeling, one intense and burning. After what had seemed like a long time, yet not long enough, Dib was going to see his father. It had been years since he last seen him and he knew his father was aware of his being alive. It wasn’t like he cared. He walked into the room, seeing his father sitting in his small cell. Oh, how the mighty fell so quickly. His father looks up at him, his face says he isn’t surprised to see Dib. “Son, you came to see me.” He says. His voice is the same and it makes Dib want to dig out his throat with his bare hands. That voice of pure arrogance, that even now held some pride. It makes Dib gag a bit, the idea that despite everything his father still believed he was in control. It was grossly amusing. Dib looks at him, eyes cold and no longer the child he used to be. No longer someone to be walked on and manipulated. 

“So I did. I’m here for my own reasons not because I wanted to see you.” Dib tells his father. His voice has matured in the last few years. He’s taller now and his eyes are darker. His father just watches him, arching a brow. 

“Oh, and what would these reasons be?” Professor Membrane asked. A smile rises to Dib’s face and it’s a sinister one. His face no longer holds the look of an innocent child. The reality of him being an experiment and the bullying having taken it’s toll. He wasn’t the same Dib. 

“I wanted to see you before the tallest took you away to do what they will with you.” Dib said, leaning on the wall. 

“And what about your sister?” Membrane asked. Dib shrugged. 

“She will stay right where she is. She had her video games and pizza, she’s content.” Dib said. He turned around and began walking off. He had nothing left to say to his father just as he father had nothing to say to him. Even after all this time nothing had changed. Nothing ever would. 

The sound of buttons continuously clicking could be heard and Dib sighed. He knew Gaz would likely not be happy to see him, but she was never happy for much. If she was happy she didn’t show it, but Dib doubted she could. Something in her code, like in his with the concept of feelings, prevented it. He never hated her, his anger of her lack of emotion turned to understanding. He realized he was flawed as was she and she didn’t ask for any of this. “What do you want?” She asked, her focus seemingly still on the game in her hand. 

“I just came to see you.” Dib said. Gaz looks up from her game for a second before looking back to it. Her hair had grown longer since she was younger. It was now shoulder length and tied up in a bun at the moment. Aside from that she looked nearly the same. 

“Just don’t bother me or I’ll make your regret it.” She say, laying down on the floor. Dib sits outside her cell, know there is no need to keep her locked up. Her threats are empty and she has no need to stop their plans. She didn’t like earth or anyone on it particularly. She looks over at him. “Since you're here bugging me with your stupid presence anyways, how is the plan going?” 

“We’ve conquered earth and are planning to hand dad over to the tallest.” Dib said. He knew Gaz didn’t care much. She knew what their father had done. Dib felt maybe she knew all along which was what added to her lack of emotion. She nodded her head and went back to her video game. Talking to her had always been hard and even as he got older, Dib never found it any easier. He eventually left her alone. She always did better being alone anyways. As sad as that fact was. 

Dib sat with Zim, leaning on him. They were watching the sunset like they often did. Dib slowly moved his hand to take Zim’s in his. He felt Zim shift a bit, looking at him. Dib slowly pressed his lips to Zim’s, feeling the alien press back. Finally they both had a home. Thier home was in each other.


End file.
